


Catching Feelings

by Okikage



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: Awkwardness, Clothed Sex, Come Shot, Denial, Denial of Feelings, Exploration, Friends With Benefits, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Miscommunication, Neck Kissing, Oral Sex, Self-Esteem Issues, Seven Minutes In Heaven Game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:35:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24083680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okikage/pseuds/Okikage
Summary: A game of Seven Minutes in Heaven leads to Ken and Daisuke entering an unhealthy series of sexual encounters, because actually, sex with your best friend IS a big deal when you love them.
Relationships: Ichijouji Ken/Motomiya Daisuke | Davis Motomiya
Comments: 14
Kudos: 34
Collections: Daiken Discord Server, Daiken Kinkmeme Challenge





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Started writing a fill for this kink meme prompt https://daiken-kink-meme.dreamwidth.org/791.html?thread=10775#cmt10775  
> Accidentally added and added because I was also thinking about this prompt https://daiken-kink-meme.dreamwidth.org/791.html?thread=15383#cmt15383

“I have a game we can play!” Miyako adjusted her glasses and gave a smile that Ken only felt trepidation from.

Miyako’s games were usually a mess, and way more...sensual than Ken liked. All the time hanging out with Mimi rubbed off on her. He shifted on his floor cushion, prepared for whatever came out of her mouth.

“It’s called seven minutes in heaven. Mimi-onee-san taught me last time I visited her in America.”

Of course she did.

“How do we play it?” Hikari humored her Jogress partner, looking extremely attentive.

“First!” Miyako ripped open  _ Osamu’s _ side of the closet.

Miyako did stuff like that all the time. Would it be weird if he got upset? Ken spotted a box of papers balanced precariously on top of everything else they’d shoved in there after. He gulped, and Daisuke put his hand over Ken’s on the floor between them. He met Daisuke’s eyes, concern shimmering out of them, and gave a weak smile.

“Why do you have so much  _ stuff _ in here, Ken-kun?”

“Ah, the other side is less full.”

Miyako switched to his side, where he had the very nice outfits his mom had picked out for special events hung. Ken let go of a breath he didn’t realize he was holding.

“Much better. Bet we can squeeze two of you in here.”

Daisuke swiveled his head from watching Ken’s face. “Go in the closet?  _ Why _ ?”

“Because that’s the game! Two people get locked in a closet together for seven minutes, and - “ Miyako waggled her eyebrows at all five of them gathered on Ken’s floor - “What happens, happens.”

She got back five blank stares.

“You know! Like, you can do  _ anything _ in there. And it’s not weird when you get out because it’s over. Mimi-onee-san taught me to be a woman last summer with her, and we’re still good friends. Maybe even closer.”

Ken did  _ not _ need the mental image of Miyako and Mimi doing.  _ Things _ . In a closet together. He waved away the unwanted image of them kissing and touching each other through their shirts he couldn’t stop thinking about it he was  _ not _ a pervert stop.

Miyako was holding a bunch of straws in front of him. “Go ahead and take one, Ken-kun! The two who get red have to go in first.”

Ken drew out a lot, unsure how to politely get out of playing at the moment, and stared at the damning red end.

He looked out at the other party members and tried to decide who would be least mortifying.

Hikari would be fine. Miyako would have been okay before his stupid brain betrayed him. He’d politely turned her down almost a year ago now, and things were back to normal with her. They would just stand awkwardly together.

He gulped at the thought of being locked in with  _ Iori _ , who Ken was pretty sure still resented him. Iori was practically giving him a death glare  _ right now _ , though Daisuke claimed that was just Iori’s default expression.

The thought of being locked somewhere too dark and cramped with Takeru had Ken flashing back to Takeru straddling his hips and beating his face in, and with the addition of seven years and hindsight Ken realized how much he kind of liked it. Awkward.

But Daisuke would definitely be the worst. Daisuke, with his unruly spikes of hair that stood out like rays of the sun, his golden skin that basically glowed. Ken wasn’t sure he could handle being locked in with Daisuke, wasn’t sure he could resist doing something with him.

Something that would surely fuck up their friendship, no matter what Miyako said.

“Daisuke next!” Miyako shifted in front of Daisuke, and he pulled out - another red end.

Oh no.

Daisuke’s face went through about ten emotions all at once, and Ken thought he saw a bit of excitement mixed in there, but he was probably just projecting. The anxiety was real for both of them, though.

Their other “friends” pushed and prodded them until Ken was crushed against the back of the closet, Daisuke shoved into his chest roughly as Miyako and Takeru forced him in too and they slid the door shut, cutting Ken off from all light. He could only feel as Daisuke grabbed his forearms, his fingers like tiny brands on Ken’s skin.

“You okay?” Daisuke’s face was smushed into his shirt and it muffled his voice.

“Yeah, I’m fine.” Ken lied, hyper aware of the feel of Daisuke against him, Daisuke was so warm on Ken’s freezing skin, as he straightened out his back and slid up Ken’s body. Ken’s shirt slid up and untucked just a bit and he felt Daisuke pressing his stomach close, just a thin layer of cotton between them.

“Man, what a dumb game. Can’t believe they’re actually leaving us in here for seven minutes.”

Daisuke slumped back and away from Ken, hitting the door. Ken missed how close Daisuke was, the way he slotted perfectly against Ken, How Daisuke’s head had naturally crooked against Ken’s neck. He curled his fingers against the back of the closet.

Ken counted the seconds until Daisuke got bored, fidgeting and restless like always.

“What should we do?”

15 seconds.

“Do you want to...try anything.” This was a dangerous game. What if Daisuke said no, what if he was grossed out.

What if Daisuke said yes.

Another 5 seconds. “Yeah, sure. We could. Try something, it’s just a game after all.”

“You could...kiss me?” Ken felt Daisuke’s hand firmly grab the back of his head, pull him down.

Daisuke clumsily pulled him into a kiss, but didn’t seem to know what to do after smashing their lips together. Ken took the lead, moving lightly against Daisuke. He flicked his tongue out and ran it along the seam between Daisuke’s closed lips until he gasped and opened up.

Ken tenderly dipped his tongue into Daisuke’s mouth, tasting some of the snacks his mom had brought in earlier. Daisuke kept running his fingers through Ken’s hair, swallowing down gasps. He plastered himself to Ken’s body again, pushing a thigh between Ken’s legs and bumping against a very incriminating hard part.

“Kissing is pretty good. What else?”

Ken snaked under the hem of Daisuke’s shirt and up his back, feeling as Daisuke shivered with each caress of his vertebrae. “Kiss other places? Not just my lips.”

Daisuke attacked Ken’s neck, so demanding Ken was sure he would develop a hickey and have to deal with weird looks tomorrow, but he didn’t care. It felt so good, and he choked on the noises that wanted to come out of him, trying to stay as quiet as possible.

When Daisuke popped open his top button Ken nearly lost it. He lost himself in the way Daisuke caressed his sides, his flank, Daisuke held his waist almost tenderly.

Ken had pulled Daisuke’s shirt up to above his pecs, and was indulging in feeling Daisuke’s shoulders as they tensed and relaxed, svelte muscles moving beneath the surface. He found a spot just under the shoulder blades and Daisuke paused and gave a full body shiver.

“Do you want more?”

“Yes.” Ken closed his eyes as one of Daisuke’s hands felt from the side of Ken’s waist to the front, slipping the tips of his fingers under Ken’s waistband.

“Wait.” Ken grabbed Daisuke’s wrist. “Above the clothes.”

Daisuke complied, palming his hard member through the layers of clothing. Ken’s hips undulated and he clawed at Daisuke’s shirt, hoping it wasn’t tearing.

He was embarrassingly close.

A sudden sharp knock came from the door and the reality of the situation crashed down on him. Miyako’s bark reverberated in the tight space, “30 seconds guys!”

Ken was letting Daisuke basically give him a hand job in his closet while the rest of their friends waited outside. He tried to shrink away from Daisuke, but he was everywhere, the closet was too small for Ken to try and duck away. Osamu’s boxes pinned him in to the left, and his own clothes crowded his right.

“Daisuke. Stop.”

Daisuke pulled his hand back almost reluctantly. “We’ve got a couple more seconds.”

“Yes. The game’s almost over, let’s get back to - presentable.” Ken hoped the bulge in his pants wasn’t painfully obvious to anyone who looked in the room’s light. He rebuttoned the front of his shirt and hoped Daisuke was pulling his own back down over his chest before -

Miyako wrenched the closet door open.

“Soooo how was it?”

Daisuke, looking a lot more composed than Ken felt, smiled as he escaped under her outstretched arms. “A gentleman doesn’t kiss and tell.”

“You didn’t  _ actually _ kiss, did you?” Iori scrunched up his nose and Ken shuffled, angling his front away from everyone as best he could. He excused himself to the bathroom to try and calm down, splashed his face with cold water.

After far too much time, a suspicious amount, he finally rejoined the game, but the group had apparently moved on to something new and Ken sighed in relief.

Ken almost managed to pretend nothing had happened and moved on by the time the evening was winding down. Daisuke was the last left, and he held Ken’s hand.

“Want me to stay the night?”

“That would be nice.”

Daisuke leaned in to Ken’s space, looking almost hungry. “I can finish what I started earlier.” His hand hovered near Ken’s crotch.

Outside of the cramped space of the closet, Ken has the room to wrench himself away from Daisuke and fall unceremoniously to the floor.

“That was just a game. It stays in the closet.”

What looked like disappointment flashed across Daisuke’s eyes before he chuckled. “I was joking, Ken. It’s cool.”

Ken helped Daisuke lay out the futon, took the coldest shower possible, and managed to change into his pajamas without too much trouble. That came after he’d crawled into bed and Daisuke showed up wearing only a pair of boxers.

Which made perfect sense, because he didn’t bring any pajamas. Ken couldn’t stop staring at Daisuke, craned his neck and stuck his face over the side of his lofted bed to chance more glances at Daisuke’s chest. When he locked eyes with Daisuke, Ken blushed profusely, pulling back.

“You okay?”

Ken took a deep breath. “Do you want to play another game, Daisuke?”

“What kind of game?”

“You come up to my bed...and we pretend its a closet.”

Daisuke was up the ladder faster than light, and Ken lifted the covers so he could crawl on top. Daisuke wasted no time, sucking on the already bruising spot that he’d made earlier, and Ken let himself breathe out ‘oohs’ as his toes curled. 

“Do you want it the same?”

Ken nodded and rolled to his side, leading Daisuke’s hand to his front. Daisuke settled behind him, wrapped his other arm as far around Ken’s waist as he could, pulled him in so they lay as close as possible.

Then he started touching Ken.

Ken muffled cries of joy. His legs spread open subconsciously and one of Daisuke’s thighs tangled between them, letting Ken feel Daisuke’s own erection on his hip. Ken reached a hand between their flush bodies and tentatively brushed against Daisuke.

“Fuck, Ken, please,” was Daisuke’s elegant response, so he continued.

Ken rocked back and forth in Daisuke’s arms, bent over at the waist as he moaned. Daisuke made wild noises each time Ken cupped him. He could feel a wet spot getting more and more prominent on Daisuke’s boxers until he finally stiffened and shouted, his hand stilling against Ken’s rock hard tent in his pajama bottoms.

After what was actually just a second or two but felt like an eternity, Daisuke continued, touching Ken with just a little too much enthusiastic pressure until Ken followed him and came.

Ken stared at a random spot on the wall above his sliding glass doors. He listened to Daisuke breathe behind him.

“Hey Ken?”

“Yeah?”

“Do you want to keep playing the game?”

“Yes, but.” Ken moved Daisuke’s hand to his pecs. “Just above the belt now.”

Daisuke complied, opening his top and touching Ken all over his chest. He was beginning to flush and fill out again.

Ken flipped himself over so he and Daisuke were face to face, and latched onto a nipple, teeth grazing it before latching on and sucking. He felt over Daisuke’s ribs like he’d looked with his eyes, hungry and out of control. He reached around and felt Daisuke’s back, and as his fingers brushed just under a rib Daisuke laughed.

“Ticklish there.”

“Do you like it?”

“Yeah.”

Ken kept touching the back of his ribs, listening as Daisuke laughed and spasmed involuntarily, curling over Ken’s head, combing his hair.

Daisuke shuddered again.

“Can I sleep up here too?”

Ken nodded. He settled on his back and Daisuke draped half over him, burying his face in the crook of Ken’s neck. He had one leg thrown over Ken’s, and pressed a hand above Ken’s heart.

Ken fell asleep with the comforting presence of Daisuke by his side.

When Ken woke, the bed was cold again. His sheets had been pulled up to his chin, like someone had tucked him in, but there was no warm body spooning close. He re-did the buttons on his top and climbed down the ladder. The front of his pants were ruined, and he felt sticky and gross, so he tip-toed into the shower room and cleaned up.

As he washed away the gunk, Ken remembered how Daisuke had held him, hands all over, his mouth eager and driving, and he touched his tender neck. He caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror when he stepped out of the shower area, and hissed. The bruise was gigantic and right on his neck. Ken was going to have to wear a scarf all day, indoors. He dressed perfunctorily, the scarf just a little too warm but an absolute necessity.

“Mama?” Ken found his mother in the kitchen, putting away their usual Christmas breakfast of a light miso in anticipation of all the friend chicken they would have later.

“Ah, you’re finally up. Daisuke-kun said you were really tired last night, so I just let you sleep.”

Ken flicked his eyes to the clock. 10AM. He never slept that late.

“Thank you, Mama. Where is Daisuke?”

“He said he had to go home for his family’s Christmas time.”

The Motomiyas didn’t  _ do _ family Christmas. Ken’s stomach dropped. “Oh. Okay.”

“Would you like some miso to tide you over before our KFC gets here?”

Ken sipped the soup, not tasting it at all. For the first time in over six years, he dreaded his next conversation with Daisuke.

Ken didn’t hear from or reach out to Daisuke until after New Year’s. Usually, they did Hatsumode together, and they still technically  _ could _ since they didn’t do the midnight walks. Normally. Daisuke liked them, but he acquiesced to Ken. His problem with crowds, his problem with nighttime and darkness. It was probably for the best Daisuke got to do what he wanted this year.

Ken’s phone beeped. It was an email from Daisuke.

_ Want to do Hatsumode tomorrow? _

_ You haven’t gone already? _ Ken typed back, heart in his throat. He was very glad this conversation was happening over text because Ken was fairly certain he was incapable of making any sound at all right now.

_ No? Why would I have? Hatsumode is our thing _

Ken clutched his phone to his chest. He and Daisuke still had their things. Maybe he hadn’t fucking ruined everything.

_ I’m glad _ he typed and then deleted, replacing it with a hollow  _ Great! I’ll see you tomorrow then _

They settled back into their normal winter break routine, neither mentioning Christmas Eve at all. Ken helped Daisuke with his winter break project, Daisuke forced Ken to take breaks and have some fun, they went to arcades and cafes and dinner.

If Ken leaned into Daisuke’s open affection more often, neither mentioned it. If Daisuke looked at Ken for too long, they didn’t say.

The weekend before school was back in session, Ken found himself in a familiar spot, sitting on the floor of Daisuke’s bedroom and leaning against his bed, playing some puzzle game.

Ken couldn’t stop looking at Daisuke. His face was all concentration, his tongue sticking out. Ken stared at Daisuke’s tongue, he knew how it felt in his mouth, on his neck, down his chest. He wanted to feel that again.

Ken’s side of the screen completely filled with blocks and the game declared Daisuke the winner of that round.

“C’mon, Ichijouji, you weren't even trying.”

“I want to play a different game.”

“Eh? Sure, we can change it up, whatever you want.”

“I want to play...” Ken stared at the floor, unable to meet Daisuke’s eyes. “Seven minutes in heaven.”

“You...you what?” Daisuke sounded strangled.

Ken shrugged it off. “It’s no big deal. Just wanted to have some fun.”

“Okay.” Daisuke put down his controller. “Okay, yeah, we can. Do that.”

Daisuke pushed Ken into his closet, closed the door. For a long few seconds, neither of them did anything. Then Ken found Daisuke’s hair and fumbled them into a kiss.

It was like a dam broke. Hands were everywhere, mouths alternating between each other and every scrap of skin the two of them could find.

Daisuke fit so perfectly into Ken. They were like two puzzle pieces, every little nook and cranny filled by the other. Ken had an idea, and slid down to his knees.

His face was the exact right height to take Daisuke into his mouth. They belonged together. Ken nuzzled at Daisuke’s crotch.

“Woah woah woah.” Daisuke pulled Ken back. “Clothes stay on?”

“Clothes stay on.”

Daisuke was right, of course. It wasn’t actual sex if the clothes stayed on, and if it wasn’t actual sex it could just be two friends fooling around. Ken hummed against Daisuke, trying his best to make it as good as possible through Daisuke’s silly cargo shorts.

Daisuke’s hands hit the wall of the closet, doubled over Ken. He bit his lip to not scream as he came, and Ken felt sad it wasn’t happening over his face or in his mouth. It was better this way.

They were just having fun. Nothing serious. Nothing like taking Daisuke in his mouth for real. Jun knocked back on her side of the wall. “What the hell are you doing in there? You can’t just punch my wall.”

“Nothing!” Daisuke pulled away from Ken and opened the closet, backing away with a stammer and blush.

“If Mom and Dad find out you’ve been roughhousing and something’s broken, you’re gonna be in big trouble!” Jun’s voice was so muffled Ken barely understood her.

They went back to playing video games. It was normal.

Ken was playing even worse now. He thought about Daisuke, letting Daisuke undress him. He thought about Daisuke coming inside him.

He didn’t stay over that night.

They didn’t play the game again until February. Ken and Daisuke met up every Valentine’s Day to compare and share their chocolate hauls. Mostly, Ken gave all the myriad things he’d received to Daisuke, who gladly munched on them. Daisuke was currently sitting on Ken’s floor, sampling a fancy heart box full of various different truffles.

“So who gave this one to you?”

“Some girl in my class.” Ken felt a little bad he didn’t even bother remembering her name. But it was...probably giri choco anyway.

“Good taste! You want to try some?” Daisuke held out the half-eaten box and Ken gingerly picked up what looked like it might be coconut. He bit into it, and a weird syrup filled his mouth, much too sugary.

“Blech, that’s awful!”

“You have  _ no taste _ , Ken.” Daisuke popped another of the chocolates into his mouth, and Ken watched as he swirled it around, sucked on the outside, gently bit into the shell.

Ken’s heart was racing.

“Hey Daisuke?”

Daisuke looked up at him with his big brown eyes, so vibrant. “What’s up?”

“Do you want to play...our game?”

“What game?”

Ken fidgeted on his cushion. “In my bed. Just some fun.”

Daisuke stopped chewing the chocolate in his mouth. He stared at Ken’s face, his pupils growing. “Sure.”

Ken laid on top of his duvet, letting Daisuke straddle his hips. It felt so good already.

“Hold my wrists.” Ken laid his arms up by his head.

“Like this?” Daisuke complied, leaning over Ken’s whole body, his fingers wrapped around Ken’s wrists so tentatively.

“Good.”

It was just kissing. Kissing felt good, and kissing Daisuke felt really good. Daisuke very quickly stopped holding Ken down and started lifting up his polo, biting out another giant hickey on Ken’s neck. He moved down, down, until Daisuke was mouthing at Ken’s far too tight skinny jeans.

“Do you want me in your mouth?” Ken asked, thumbing at Daisuke’s brow.

“Is that okay?”

“Yes. You can undress me there.”

Ken was freed from his now painfully tight jeans, and replaced by sweet, sweet pleasure as Daisuke kissed and licked him.

It was just oral. It wasn’t  _ real _ sex. He wasn’t even going into Daisuke’s mouth all the way. Daisuke was fully dressed, it was just Ken with his shirt pulled up to his shoulders and his pants undone. They were just having a good time. Friends sucked each other off all the time.

Ken came right in Daisuke’s face and he looked so fucking good covered in Ken’s cum. Daisuke was smiling at him like he was the world, but Ken thought he saw it falter for just a second when Daisuke slipped out to the bathroom to clean himself up.

Ken barely saw Daisuke as their senior years ended. He was busy with entrance exams, and Daisuke was busy with his own setup for his culinary school. Daisuke would send Ken long, rambling emails about how annoying and difficult the process of finding a place to take him in was, and Ken responded with equal enthusiasm.

When they did meet up physically, things more often than not ended up dissolving into touches and undressing that Ken was having more and more trouble justifying or caring about having to justify whatever was going on.

Ken was fairly certain next time he and Daisuke met up, they were going to fuck, for real, fully. He thought about what Daisuke’s cock would feel like inside him every time he got a text or email, and it was an unnecessary distraction from his exams, which he  _ had _ to do well on or he could kiss a place at Tokyo University goodbye.

So halfway through March, Ken stopped responding. He buckled down and focused and wasn’t thinking about Daisuke, his best friend who he’d been casually fooling around with for three months.

_ I have to study. _

Was the last thing he sent.

When Ken stepped out of his last exam, he spotted a familiar glint of goggles on top of unruly cinnamon locks and gulped.

“Daisuke? What are you doing here?”

Daisuke looked. Bad. The bags under his eyes were terrifying all on their own, and that was only compounded by the sallow pallor of his skin, missing the shine Daisuke usually had. “Why are you ignoring me?”

“I told you I had to study.” Ken guiltily darted his eyes to the side, unable to look anymore. He’d done this.

“Ken, can we - can we talk? About. Everything?”

Ken felt like he was walking to his own execution as he marched beside his too-quiet best friend. This was it. Daisuke was going to tell him he never wanted to see him again, that all this behavior was too much, and Ken deserved it all. Daisuke was going to leave him.

Daisuke didn’t even call out they were home to Ken’s mother, just listlessly followed Ken into his room and they both sat on the floor.

Ken clutched one of his extra cushions to his chest. “You...wanted to talk?”

“Did I do something wrong?”

“No! You never - I really did have to study.”

“It’s just. Did I cross a line? I know we’re just casual, it isn’t a thing, but did I...push you too much? With the sex.”

“No! I’m having a lot of fun.” Ken covered Daisuke’s shaking hand. “I...really, really like it.”

“So you aren’t mad?”

“Definitely not. To be honest...” Ken scooted closer to Daisuke, blushing. “I like it too much. Thinking about our playtime was distracting me too much from studying. But I’m done with exams now.”

Daisuke looked up at him, covering a pathetic frown with a smirk. “Do you want to play right now?”

Ken led Daisuke up to his bed, laid him down and climbed on top. Daisuke stood erect and Ken pushed back, not quite slipping him inside just yet. This was it.

Ken’s excuses and justifications ripped away like paper. He was going to have sex, with Daisuke, because he wanted to, because he loved him.

Too bad Daisuke didn’t know that. Ken was  _ using _ his best friend. Friends with Benefits weren’t supposed to have these feelings. He aligned with Daisuke and -

“I can’t do this.” Daisuke lifted Ken’s hips and Ken nearly hit his ceiling. He rolled out from under Ken and curled up to the side.

Ken didn’t know what to do. He sat back, legs awkwardly pulled up and covering himself. “What’s wrong?”

“Ken, I...” Daisuke’s voice sounded rough and raw. “I don’t think I can do this anymore.”

“But we’ve never done anal before.”

“Not that, I mean. I’ve been thinking, since. And I can’t just. Fuck you. I can’t just - I think I love you.”

Ken didn’t respond fast enough. Daisuke kept rambling on.

“I know you’re so out of my league it isn’t funny. I know I’m - a safe step for you, to get comfortable with sex at all. I know I’m an ass for dumping this on you. But I can’t. Do this for you anymore. I can’t touch you without wanting to kiss you goodbye and whisper in your ear how much I love you and I want this to be making love when it isn’t.”

Ken trailed his fingers up and down Daisuke’s spine, trying to give him comfort. “That’s not what this is. Daisuke, I...”

“It’s fine. I get it. You can find someone at the fancy smart person college you’re going to now, and have experience. I’m the dumbass who caught feelings.”

“Daisuke.” Ken grabbed his shoulder and forced Daisuke to lay back down. “Stop talking about yourself like that. It isn’t like that at all.”

“It’s just some fun? Is that lie for you, too?”

“It’s not a lie! It’s just...not the whole truth. It  _ was _ fun.”

Daisuke looked so  _ broken _ laying in Ken’s bed, on the verge of tears. Ken kissed Daisuke’s cheeks, laid half over him.

“Daisuke, I...I think I love you, too. You’re the only person I would ever want here, with me, like this.”

Daisuke sniffled and the tears started flowing, Ken catching them with his thumbs and kissing Daisuke’s face, his jawline and forehead and nose. Daisuke sniveled and held Ken close.

Ken kept petting Daisuke’s face and hair, and said, “I think...we should slow down on the sex stuff. Let’s just. Go out to dinner like usual, except with holding hands and kissing?”

“In  _ public _ ?”

“Yeah. I think we’ve been behind closed doors for too long.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BLEASE look at this perfect art from fawnmon of the Bois trapped in the closet and also going in totally willingly  
> https://twitter.com/fawnmons/status/1260835003694485504?s=19  
> Friends go down on each other all. The. Time.


	2. Omake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Turns out that lot drawing was totally rigged, guys. But you knew that already.  
> Also I'm anxious and therefore smut.

“What about this?” Daisuke pulled out a completely crisp maroon dress shirt Ken had never seen on his body.

“I like that color.”

“Should I match you, though?” Daisuke swept his eyes up and down Ken as he lounged on Daisuke’s bed in his own dress shirt, gradating from white to a pale blue at the tuck Daisuke was staring at.

“We’re going to be late if you don’t get dressed soon.”

“We could get  _ undressed _ instead.” Daisuke’s eyebrows waggled.

Ken rolled his eyes. “I am not showing up late looking like we just fucked.”

“After?”

“After is fine.”

“But should I wear the red shirt?” Daisuke went back to brandishing his meager selection of nice tops.

“Sure.”

Ken watched as Daisuke ripped his t-shirt off, intense stare boring holes in Daisuke’s chest, his mouth salivating at his large, dusky nipples. Daisuke awkwardly shouldered himself into the dress shirt, started buttoning it from the bottom and ending up uneven.

“Let me.” Ken glided in front of Daisuke and undid the mess he’d made, grazing his fingertips along the exposed strip of skin. “How are you not better at this?”

“I can take them off just fine, thank you.”

“Mmm, I do like how you take them off me.” Ken grabbed Daisuke’s lapels and pulled him closer, buttoning the top. He moved down and carefully did the next one.

Daisuke pulled Ken the last few inches down and into a kiss. He nipped at Ken’s lower lip as he kept buttoning by feel alone, dragging his hands down the placket to find the holes he gently filled with each of Daisuke’s buttons until he reached the tails. He unbuttoned Daisuke’s shorts, since he had refused to wear pants even to the Chosen’s dinner celebration.

“I thought we were going to be late if we had some fun?” Daisuke laughed against Ken’s lips, dragging his tongue along Ken’s jaw.

“We are, and we aren’t doing anything.” Ken swiftly tucked in Daisuke’s shirt and redid his zipper, stepping away.

“Hey!” Daisuke petulantly pulled at his shirt until the hem came out of his shorts. “I don’t need to tuck it in.”

Ken eyed the hemline. Technically Daisuke was right, he didn’t  _ have _ to tuck in that style, but he liked how it defined Daisuke’s waist. Not that that was the point.

“I like how you look with it tucked in.” Ken blushed.

Daisuke stopped his stride toward the door, turning back to Ken. He ducked his own head as well, dusted with a tinge of pink. “Guess I can tuck it in then.”

Daisuke held Ken’s hand as they left the Motomiya’s apartment, out the front door of the apartment complex. He kept holding Ken’s hand, providing a warm anchor point, out in the streets as they walked together to the Izakaya everyone was meeting at. He held Ken’s hand even as they spotted the other Chosen in front of the building, and Ken pushed down the urge to pull away.

“Hey guys!” Daisuke waved his other hand, squeezing Ken’s.

Nobody seemed to react. Hikari and Jou gave polite waves from the wall as Miyako and Taichi greeted them much more enthusiastically.

“You’re early, Daisuke!” Taichi threw a jovial arm around Daisuke and Ken felt some type of way about it, but Daisuke still didn’t let go of his hand even as he play-wrestled with Taichi.

“You stay at Daisuke-kun’s again last night?” Miyako gave him a knowing smirk.

Ken gulped. He and Daisuke stayed over at each other’s all the time. It didn’t mean anything. Miyako was just being her usual weird self. “It just made sense, since we were doing this tonight.”

Miyako’s predatory look only widened. “Oh it certainly makes sense -“

“Miyako-chan.” Hikari placed a soft hand on Miyako’s arm. “Why didn’t Takeru-kun and Iori-kun come with you?”

Ken slinked away, taking Hikari’s save. Several times in the past two months, Ken was pretty sure Miyako knew about him and Daisuke. Not that they were trying to hide it. If anything, they were too open. Ken never wanted Daisuke to feel like a toy or dirty little secret ever again.

But this was their first time with the rest of the Chosen instead of random strangers, who didn’t  _ know _ them. Claiming Daisuke was so much easier when it was just general societal pressure on him, and not the risk of losing what little friendships he managed to have.

Ken threaded their fingers together, tightening his hold on Daisuke and earning a curious glance. He smiled, trying to convey he was fine into Daisuke’s concerned eyes.

They held hands the entire time they waited for the rest of the group to arrive, and only Iori gave them so much as a weird look about it as Daisuke lounged on the side of the building and Ken stood straight next to him.

Fitting 12 people into a single booth was always a challenge, and Ken was squished into the wall on the far side of their room. That was fine, it was better than having someone else on his other side, and Daisuke provided a nice buffer. Miyako was, thankfully, seated a little further down since she wanted to be close to the drinking side of the table. She happily flourished her new 20+ ID and ordered some fancy cocktail.

Daisuke made puppy dog eyes at Taichi, but he refused to even look at him. Ken was grateful that Daisuke wouldn’t be getting drunk tonight. He slid his hand down Daisuke’s thigh and settled on his knee under the table, and Daisuke leaned into him.

Nobody seemed to notice. Nobody reacted as Daisuke cuddled into him. Ken was aware that they were pretty affectionate even before actually getting together, but this was getting ridiculous.

“I propose a toast!” Taichi held up his beer. “To Miyako, may your summer abroad be totally awesome!”

“Yeah!” Miyako held up her own clear drink, garnished by a lime wedge. “To me!”

“Cheers!” They all clinked their different drinks together, Ken sipping at his water as Daisuke gulped down about half his haskap soda.

Daisuke caught Ken’s gaze and raised his eyebrows, and Ken leaned in to whisper, “I don’t want to steal Miyako’s moment.”

Ken fell into a pleasant rhythm, chatting amicably with Hikari and Takeru across the table from himself and Daisuke, occasionally picking up snippets of the boisterous conversation on the other end of the table, dominated mostly by Taichi and Yamato. It only got louder as the older Chosen got drunker, and Miyako followed them as well, her voice getting higher and higher as she clung to Mimi’s side, laughing uncontrollably.

“Oh my god, Jou, that is  _ soooo _ funny!” Miyako’s voice reverberated off the walls.

“It is?” Jou paused with his plum wine halfway to his lips.

“I think it’s about time to cut you off, dear.” Mimi picked up Miyako’s glass and placed it too far away for her to reach.

“But Mimi-onee-saaaaan.” Miyako grabbed for the drink and ended up just copping a feel of Mimi.

Everyone was getting pretty drunk. Ken should make his announcement before they all went totally crazy in the last half hour of their time. He stood up.

“I have an announcement too.”

Daisuke grabbed his hand. “Hey. It’s...okay. I get it.”

Ken locked eyes with Daisuke. Daisuke thought he understood why Ken was hesitant to say anything, was definitely thinking some self-deprecating nonsense right now. Ken wanted to scream Daisuke was his from the rooftops, wanted everyone in the world to know. It was what Daisuke deserved. Daisuke deserved so much more than Ken had put him through, but he was used to having to fix mistakes.

“Daisuke and I are dating.”

Ken couldn’t decide whether Taichi’s incredulous “Haven’t you been dating for like a year?”, Iori’s spit take, or Miyako’s triumphant “I knew it!” were worse.

“It was after Christmas, right? I knew it, I knew it, I knew it would work!” Miyako continued.

“ _ What _ would work?”

“The closet. I could hear how much you guys were making out in it.” Takeru tucked his chin in his hands with a smirk.

“Only because you had your ear to the door practically the whole time.” Hikari hid her giggles behind one hand.

Ken couldn’t speak. There was no possible response to this in his mind.

“No, it wasn’t at Christmas.” Daisuke filled in for him. Ken glanced down and saw a blush growing on him.

“But you deffo made out then, right?” Miyako put her elbow on the table and into a plate of edamame.

“Yes.” Daisuke reddened even more.

“When did you get together? New Year’s?” Hikari sighed. “Your Hatsumode trips, now with a romantic twist. So wonderful.”

“What are you guys talking about? Didn’t I see you guys on a date  _ last summer _ ?” Taichi sliced a hand into the air in exasperation.

“It...wasn’t New Year’s either.” Daisuke’s voice sounded so small.

“How long have you been dating, then?” Takeru asked.

“Two...two months.” Daisuke shouldn’t sound like this, embarrassed and tiny.

“Whaaaaat? What were you  _ doing _ from Christmas to...to...” Miyako counted on her fingers, down from five to three. “March??”

“Nothing!” Daisuke finally let go of Ken’s hand, burying his face in his palms.

Ken tried his best to swallow around the lump in his throat. He sat back down and grasped around Daisuke’s shoulders, pulling him to his chest.

“We got together the day I finished my exams.”

Hikari nodded. “Makes sense.”

“No it doesn’t!” Miyako whined. “My plan was supposed to get you together!”

“Your...plan?” Ken pulled Daisuke closer, Daisuke twisting to bury his covered face in Ken’s shirt.

“Yeah! I rigged the lots so you and Daisuke would get picked!”

The table was very quiet for several seconds, as Ken processed.

“Well it maybe kinda worked, cause that is why we’re together now.” Daisuke lifted his hot, tomato face.

Ken felt a pit in his stomach. Maybe it had worked out, but he’d  _ hurt _ Daisuke on the way. If that hadn’t happened, he never would have done that. To find out it hadn’t been random bad luck...

Ken was quiet the rest of their allotted two hour time slot, and politely said goodbye to everyone with a practiced blank but pleasant smile.

Daisuke could tell something was up. He always could.

“Want to talk about it?” He stopped them at the crosswalk, waiting for it to change. They were alone again, mostly.

“Daisuke, I...” Ken tried. Every apology in the world didn’t seem like enough. “I’m so sorry about. How this year started.”

“It’s okay.”

“No it’s not!” Ken bristled and could feel the other pedestrians swivel to look at them. “It wasn’t okay.”

Daisuke held both his hands. “Well, it worked out, didn’t it?”

“I  _ hurt _ you, Daisuke. Why do you still want to be with me after I... _ used _ you?”

Daisuke looked around with nervous jerks of his head. “Let’s talk about this when we get home.”

Daisuke refused to let Ken’s hand go the entire quiet walk back to his apartment. They called out they were home, even though the Motomiyas were long ago asleep, and Jun was out even later than them with her partying.

“We can talk now?” Ken asked, trying to not sound too upset. He was the problem. He shouldn’t be sad, and make Daisuke comfort him.

“Yeah.” Daisuke sat on his bed, so Ken took his desk chair and swiveled it so they were facing each other. “What do you mean, you used me?”

Ken boggled. “I...Daisuke, I asked you for sex multiple times.”

“And? I wanted it, and I said yes.”

“But I. I shouldn’t have, messed with your feelings like that.”

“Were you supposed to magically know I wanted to be with you romantically? You aren’t a mind reader, Ken. And I’m glad it convinced you to give me a chance for a relationship with you.”

“Give you a  _ chance _ ?” Ken choked. “That’s what I mean. I’m not giving you a  _ chance _ right now. I liked you too, from way before Christmas.”

Daisuke reached out and held Ken’s shaking knees. “It’s okay.”

“Stop  _ saying _ that! It’s  _ not _ okay that I - I made you have supposed no-strings sex when I had feelings -“

“Ken.” Daisuke cut off Ken’s rambling. “You don’t get to beat yourself up for being horny. Plus, I’m a little offended you’re like, denying the fact that I said yes. To everything.”

Ken covered Daisuke’s hands. “I...I love you, Daisuke. I never want you to think I don’t care about you in every way possible ever again.”

“I know. Come to bed?” Daisuke flipped his hands and pulled Ken up, leaning back and basically making Ken climb on top of him. Ken sat on Daisuke’s thighs and leant over him.

Daisuke cupped Ken’s face. “Kiss me?”

Ken did. He covered Daisuke’s mouth, tongue getting caught on their rough texture, welcomed Daisuke in. He tasted like yakitori and sponge cake, Ken couldn’t get enough. He tasted like Daisuke.

“Make love to me?” Daisuke whispered in Ken’s mouth and he thought he might have blacked out for a second.

Ken slowly unbuttoned the shirt he’d done up mere hours ago, giving Daisuke long, lingering kisses on each scrap of skin he revealed. He slipped Daisuke out of the sleeves, grabbed and kneaded at Daisuke’s shoulders.

He let Daisuke do the same to him, letting out moans of pleasure as Daisuke worked his way down his chest. Daisuke was strong and insistent as he stroked along Ken’s back, pushed their chests together. Ken felt Daisuke’s heart under his, felt as they fell into sync, beating faster and faster.

Daisuke was biting his neck again like he liked to do before, but now it was softer, accompanied by Daisuke murmuring sweet nothings into Ken’s skin. Ken slid his hands down and undid Daisuke’s top button.

“How do you want it?” Ken asked.

“I want you in ecstasy.”

“Where’s your lube?”

“Under my bed.”

Ken stretched to the edge of the bed and reached down, fumbling for a bottle shape. He managed to grasp his fingers around hard plastic, and pulled it out, sitting up on Daisuke’s hips.

“Clothes off?” He asked, hands on his own belt.

“Clothes off.”

Ken lifted himself off Daisuke briefly to strip himself, and pulled Daisuke’s shorts down slowly, following along with kisses on the tops of his thighs and shins. When they were both naked, Ken mounted Daisuke’s hips, gasping at the mere feel of Daisuke’s cock near him.

Daisuke palmed at his ass, the back of his thighs, as Ken kissed him, his own hands buried in Daisuke’s coarse swirls of hair. He rocked his hips and felt his cock sliding along Daisuke’s abdomen, spots in his vision.

“Stretch me?” Ken asked, and Daisuke complied, one finger playing at Ken’s entrance. He stilled and willed himself to relax as Daisuke penetrated him, making obscene sobbing noises as it continued.

“Is that enough?” Daisuke asked as Ken impaled himself on his hand.

“Yes, I need you, please.” Ken grabbed Daisuke’s cock and lined it up with his ass, sinking down.

Daisuke’s hips pushed up as Ken sat down, and they found a rhythm, the point and counterpoint of Ken riding Daisuke into oblivion.

“Daisuke, I love you, Daisuke, I love you, I love you, love you, Daisuke, loveyoudaisukedaisukeloveyoudaisukedaisukidaiskidaiskedaiskedaiski -“

Ken came over Daisuke’s chest, floated as Daisuke continued to pound into him, letting Daisuke’s arms hold his hips and maneuver him until Daisuke came inside him.

It felt as good as Ken thought it would.

Ken fell and nuzzled into Daisuke’s neck, humming.

“I love you so much.” Daisuke kissed his temple, combed through his hair, and Ken could feel himself nodding off.

“...love...you...” Ken barely replied.

“C’mon.” Daisuke pushed Ken to his feet and he felt as the stickiness between them became apparent. He hissed at the soreness between his legs as he stood.

It was better than he imagined.

Ken led Daisuke to the shower room, leaned into him and peppered kisses on his shoulders as they cleaned up. Daisuke sat him on the edge of the tub and he hissed at the feeling of the cold acrylic on his bottom, replaced by pleasure as Daisuke took his once again hard cock in his mouth.

Ken came again, awash in pleasure and barely able to comprehend the outside world. There was only him, and Daisuke, and their connection reverberating in his chest.

When they settled together beneath Daisuke’s covers, Daisuke spooned Ken close, his face buried in the back of Ken’s neck and he barely cared, Daisuke was  _ safe _ , could touch him there.

“Make love to me again, when you wake up. I want to wake up with you inside me,” Ken said as he drifted off.


End file.
